Aravanna
General Information Character Name: Aravanna Character Nicknames or Titles: Ara Screen Name of Author: Aravanna Character Information Age: 19 Gender: Female Species: Three-fourths human, one fourth dragon Hair/Eye Colors: Dark brown with red highlights/ rose colored Weight/Height: 120lb/5'5'' As a dragon:800lb? (I've never weighed a dragon)/15' wingspan and 10' from nose to tail tip so she's not massive or anything. Distinct Markings: None when she's in her human form. In her dragon form... well... a dragon is pretty distinct. Clothes and Other Accessories: Old fashion pants, a short brown dress over them, boots and a weather stained and much loved maroon cloak. Weapons: A long sword that she picked up in the Ditto Mansion as a human... as a dragon, the typical fire/tail/talon/teeth/wings combo. Armor: None as a human, scales as a dragon (although they're pretty soft and penetrable as dragons go.) Residence: The Mansion or the woods north of Ditto Town. She actually likes to sleep outdoors with no shelter at all Occupation: Going on various adventures/rescue missions with the other Dittotopians. Mode of Transportation: Her feet/wings (she prefers to fly) Overall Personality: Nice, she likes everyone to like her. She's very quiet about her past and always afraid that everyone will distrust her because she's a dragon. Personality Flaws: She can be closed sometimes and is overly afraid of her cousin (see below.) Hobbies: Going on adventures with fellow Dittopians, sitting and watching a fire burn for hours, flying. Likes/Dislikes: Likes nature, new places and occationally coming home to old ones/ Dislikes loud breathing, having to sleep and especially killing things. Long-term Goals: To visit as many other worlds as possible Skills: Not bad with a sword Magic Skills: Can turn into a dragon. Family: She has parents (her mother Sarah is human and her father Finlore is a half-dragon) and a grandfather (full dragon) living somewhere in the mountains north of Ditto Town. She also has an uncle and of course her cousin, Black. Friends: Anyone who fights for the just and noble cause. Enemies: Black Pets, Sidekicks, etc: none OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: none Short History: Aravanna's grandfather was a red dragon. He was extremely intelligent and magical and so he could change into a human. When he met Ara's grandmother, he fell in love and married her without telling her he was a dragon. She never found out and died of a strange disease after giving birth to her second son, Aravanna's father. Ara's grandfather had much of the fire knocked out of him after his wife's death, so he settled down quietly in the mountains to raise his two sons. Ara's father met her mother (who didn't mind dragons in the least) and brought her back to live with them where they had Aravanna. She left when she was 18 to seek her fortune. If there is any more to the tale of her family then she's kept it private. After her first adventure she turned into a dragon and revealed that much of her history to everyone. Over then next few adventures she learned to control her power dispite her cousin's "help." Stories Character has been in: Ditto Fountain 4, Mansions 1-7, 9-11 and about enter 13.